The Party
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Leon x Sora. The event's at an after-show party leave Leon to finally act upon his feelings for Sora... ONE-SHOT! LEMON!


Leon stood on the trapeze, watching Sora perform the Angel's Act. It was really true that the True Star could turn any performer into a spectator. Leon seemed to have a hard time trying to concentrate on his performance, his Sora was just so enchanting and beautiful when she performed.

Wait- hold up a minute. _His_ Sora? Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Leon shook his head, and went back to his performance. Catching hold of Sora's arms, he gave her the smallest of smiles, and lifted her up. Sora smiled widely back at him as she used her strength as she held her beautiful pose in the air.

It was enchanting and mysterious, how she held herself up in the air. Even Leon couldn't help but watch her. How had he been so lucky to get a partner like Sora? Surely the heavens must be in Leon's favor, no one could compare to Sora Naegino.

When their performance finally ended, they all bowed, and the audience went crazy. Some were even in tears, since this was the last performance of Swan Lake.

"I'm sad that it's over," Sora whispered to him as they exited the stage. "We all worked really hard for this, so I bet all of us would miss this performance."

Leon silently nodded in agreement. "I heard that we're playing Sleeping Beauty next. Guess who is playing Aurora?"

Sora laughed, and lightly hit him in the arm. "You don't have to give it away like that, Leon-san. Some of us wanted to be surprised."

"Really?"

Sora laughed again. "So, the party tonight. Are you attending?"

Leon glanced at her. The reception, of _course_. The press had practically begged on their _knees_ for Kalos to hold an after-show reception party at the Kaleido Stage, so that the press can take pictures, interviews, and the Kaleido stars and performers could interact and mingle.

Kalos decided it was a good idea (after Sarah "bargained" with him), since it would keep the media off their backs for a while, plus everyone needed to relax and enjoy themselves. Kalos had also thought (with even more negotiation from Sarah) to hold an after-party at the dorms, so that they could enjoy an event where there would absolutely _no_ paparazzi.

Leon had actually planned to hole up in his apartment, being the anti-social man that he was. But, Sora _did_ ask ever-so-nicely…

"Well," Leon sighed. "It depends. I might just dig out that suit I have at the back of my closet."

Sora beamed at Leon, glad that he had just "agreed" to go to the party. Sora honestly thought that he would refuse to go, but then again, if he didn't, he would have been dragged kicking and screaming by Yuri, Aaron, May, Kalos, and a few choice others.

"That's great!" gushed Sora. "So that means I'll see you tonight, then…?"

Leon opened the door to his dressing room, and gave her the smallest of smiles. "Yes. I'll see tonight."

~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~

Sora and the girls were all in Sora's room, getting ready. May had just suddenly burst into the room with the other girls, telling Sora that they were going to get ready- hair, make-up, and all- whether they liked it, or _not_.

_Ah, May_, thought Sora. _Blunt and demanding as always._

Sora was simply sitting on her bed, watching Anna, Mia, Rosetta, and May doing their hair, and putting on make-up.

"Sora? Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked May, who was currently deciding which shade of lipstick to wear.

"Well…" drawled Sora. "I've just never gotten ready for a party like this, so…"

"What?" demanded May, almost dropping the tube of Lancôme lipstick that she was rubbing on.

"Eh, I just said-"

"I heard what you said!" interrupted May. "Oh geez, do I have to do _everything_ for you? Come with me."

May grabbed Sora's arm, and next thing Sora knew, Anna and Mia were forcing her into her dress and heels. May then pushed her down into a chair and started to fiddle with Sora's hair, and Mia was slapping make-up carefully onto her face. Anna had brought out a nail kit, and was giving the poor redhead a manicure. Rosetta was looking through Sora's jewelry box, looking for accessories to go with the performer's outfit.

Some struggling, shouting, and loud, excessive curses on May's part later, Sora was ready.

"Kyaa!" squealed Mia. "We all look perfect! My date is going to drop when he sees me!"

"Who _is_ your date, Mia?" asked Anna. "You never told us his name."

Mia gave the comedian a sly smile. "You'll see."

Mia was dressed in a pale peach pleated blush dress, and the neckline went up to her collarbone, and the back dipped to her lower back. The dress came to her knees, and she wore nude strappy heels. Her pale brown hair was in two Chinese-girl buns, complete with two chopsticks stuck in each of them.

Anna had gone with a tuxedo, but with uber high heeled boots. Her her maroon hair was styled as usual.

Rosetta donned a very simple, classic mustard-yellow sheath dress. It hugged her waist, and reached her mid-thighs. Her shoes were mustard yellow pumps, and a diamond bracelet was on her wrist. Completing the look were crystal pearl drop earrings that shone and sparkled in the light.

May was more glamorous than all of them combined. She wore an empire-waist dress, which came about mid-thigh. The bust was satin, and skirt was tiered, ruffled, chiffon. The satin and the chiffon were separated by a silver glitter belt. Her hair was in waves, and she wore the diamond chandelier earrings and glittering silver bangles her family gave her for Christmas.

Sora's look was more adorable and innocent. Her dress was also an empire waist, and a light, olive green. It had a deep sweetheart neckline that showed off her cleavage. The bust was embroidered with silver designs, and the dress had a bubble skirt. Her feet wore silver strappy heels, studded with rhinestones. Around her neck was a gold chain with a filigree heart dangling off, and her hair was held back by a green headband with a large flower on it.

All in all, they looked smashing.

"I wondered what Layla-san's going to wear. Whatever she decides to wear, I'm sure it will look terrific on her." May gushed.

Rosetta smoothed her hair down in nervousness. "I heard that all the major magazine reporters and editors will be there! I hope we make a good impression."

"We will." Mia assured the worried Diablo champion.

Sora, meanwhile, was desperately hoping that Leon would come. She had asked him to attend the party, but she wasn't sure if he would even make an appearance. Sora had realized that she had fallen for him during Swan Lake's opening night, when she had performed with him with utmost grace and skill.

Sora had written it off as a small crush, though. Even if it wasn't, Sora was sure that Leon would never return her feelings. Leon just seemed too cold-hearted for that.

_Was he…?_

~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~

Around two hours later, Leon was trying hard not to snap at the reporter who kept trying (and failing) to gain Leon's attention. The women, who were all scantily clad in skimpy dresses, were all trying to reign his attention as well.

Leon ignored another flirtatious lady when he went back to staring at Sora. She looked beautiful in her green dress, and her heels made her legs seem curvier and longer than normal. Leon gritted his teeth and drank some more of the wine he'd been offered earlier.

Leon wasn't an expert, but he thought that the party was actually going well. He and Killian were actually being civil towards one another, May wasn't boasting about her abilities, but was actually being polite. Anna was joking with a couple reporters, and Layla was being regal and elegant as ever.

The afore-mentioned ex-performer, however, was calmly walking towards him now.

"Leon." She greeted politely, and they stared each other down. They always did hold a mutual dislike for each other.

"Miss Hamilton." Leon greeted with a nod of his head. Layla simply stared with a blank expression on her face.

"You've been staring at her all night." It didn't take a genius to know who she referring to. "Why don't you go to her?"

Leon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "That is none of your business, Miss Hamilton."

"Sora is my pride and joy, and she is like the sister I never had. Of course it's my business."

Leon sighed and gave his now-empty glass to a passing waiter. "If I do go to her, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, I will. Now go to her, you're staring is annoying."

~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was talking to Ken, who had cleaned up pretty well. He was in a a plain black suit, with a deep blue tie.

Ken ran his hand through his hair, and turned blushed at the compliment Sora had given him about his suit. Not that Sora noticed. The girl was still clueless about Ken's crush on her.

"It looks like you'll be quite a heartbreaker, Ken." Sora smiled at blushing boy. Ken looked down at his feet, smiling sheepishly.

"I-I guess… oh! Is that Leon-san walking towards us?" Ken asked, trying to change the subject.

"Leon… Ah! Leon-san! You came!" said Sora, turning around to greet the tall, sivler haired man behind her. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

_I thought so too_, sighed Leon mentally.

"Yes, I came." He said, nodding at Sora. "Robbins. Good evening."

"G-Good evening, Leon-s-san…" Ken stuttered under Leon's glare. Leon, as well as every other person working at Kaleido Stage, knew of Ken's crush on Sora.

This fact always made Leon mad with jealousy. Leon had been in love with Sora ever since he saved her when she fell off the log while training for the Angel's act. Her determination to accomplish the Angel's maneuver was strong enough for her to go through rash measures to achieve her goal. This had endeared Sora to Leon, and Leon had taken notice of everything about Sora since that day.

"Leon-san, are you enjoying yourself…?" asked Sora carefully. Leon's glares alone could make a grown man cower in fear and pee in his pants.

"Yes. I am." Leon replied, starting to move away from the two. "Have a good evening, Sora."

~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later, at the after-party. Sarah had enthusiastically suggested to move the party to the beach, and everyone was now clad in trunks and bikinis.

Leon had also decided to join the after-party, claiming that "he had nothing to do, anyway". In truth, he came simply because he decided that Sora's invitation had included the after-party, as well.

Sora was in a red bikini that made Leon's hormones go on hyperdrive. The only thing he wanted to do was rip it off her body.

_Calm down, Oswald!_ Leon chastised himself mentally. _You're not a hormone driven teenage boy, damnit!_

Sora was making a sand castle with Mia, while Anna and May decided to compete on who was better at surfing between the two of them.

Leon had sat down on a blanket on the sand, his poker face on. He barely noticed when Sora plopped down next to him.

"Leon-san! I didn't think you'd actually go to the after party." Sora said, sitting Indian style on the nazy blue blanket beneath them.

Leon glanced at her. "When I agree to do something, I always follow it through, Sora."

A thought suddenly struck him. "Why aren't you swimming with the others?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora blushed, and looked away. "Well… I can train on water, but I just don't like getting wet."

"You were fine training for the Angel's act."

"Only if it's for training. Otherwise, I'm a total cat when it comes to water." Sora glanced back at Leon.

Inspiration struck, and next thing Leon knew, he had scooped Sora into his arms and began walking towards the water.

"W-what are you doing Leon-sa- AAAH!" Leon had thrown Sora into the salty water, while everybody stared in shock. Leon sniggered softly as Sora resurfaced with a gasp.

"Whoa." Anna said, nudging May. "Leon just threw Sora into the water."

May looked at Anna with wide. "No. Really?"

"Yup!" Anna winked at the navy blue haired girl.

"Isn't that what guys do to their girlfriends if they're sitting by a pool or sea?" asked Mia.

"That's just… wow." Rosetta mused. "Something tells me that Leon has feeling for Sora."

"I think Sora feels the same." May replied. "It was so obvious the way they were talking a while ago."

"Hmm…" Rosetta put her hands on her hips. "I think there will be a new development soon."

~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~

"Sora!" cried Ken, jumping into the water. He dragged a laughing Sora back to shore, dripping wet.

"That was fun!" she told Ken. "I want to do that again!"

Ken looked over at Leon, who was sitting on the blanket not too far away. Leon was glaring, and Ken repressed a shudder.

After Sora had dried off, she and Ken sat together, each gripping a can of Dr. Pepper soda. It was sunset now, which to Ken, would be a perfect and romantic time to confess to Sora. He'd been planning to confess for a while now, but could never find a chance to. Now was the perfect time, with the perfect setting.

_Time to man up, Ken Robbins!_ Ken told himself. _You can't play chicken any longer!_

"So… Sora…" Ken said, unsure where to start.

"Yes?" she chirped, looking at him with a smile. Ken gulped nervously.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ken started to toy with the hem of his swimming trunks nervously.

"Yeah!" Sora said. "It's completely possible. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Ken gulped. "I fell in love at first sight… with you."

Sora looked at him in confusion, then his words sunk in.

_I fell in love at first sight… with you._ Oh. My. God.

All the times Ken had done what she'd asked with no hesitation… subtly dropping shy hints of his affections… and that time in Japan! He was confessing to her!

"K-Ken…" Sora stammered. "I don't know what to say…"

"D-Do you feel the same way?" Ken asked, now drawing circles on the sand.

Sora felt her stomach sink, because she _didn't_ feel the same. She was going to have to reject her closest friend, and possibly ruin their friendship.

Sora looked at her feet. "I'm… I'm so sorry Ken, but… you're more of a brother to me. Like the older brother I never had…"

Ken felt his heart clench at the rejection. "O-Oh… Okay then… no hard feelings, then?"

Sora smiled softly at him. "No hard feelings."

Ken tentatively raised his pinky finger. "Friends."

"Best friends." Sora wrapped her pinky around his.

"Sora… please…" Ken looked down at the sand. "J-Just give me one kiss… so I won't feel as bad."

Sora felt truly bad for her best friend right then. She didn't want to kiss him, but it was the least she could do. She had broken his heart, after all.

Leaning towards him, she gave Ken a soft peck on the lips. Ken brightened up instantly.

"See you later, Sora!" Ken stood up, and ran off to the refreshment table.

"See you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon was seething with jealousy. Ken freaking Robbins had kissed Sora, but he hadn't yet? Surely, the heavens must hate him.

_Well, she did reject him… so maybe there's hope? _

Leon put his hands on his head and groaned.

_God, I want her so bad…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora groaned as she got up from her bed. Really, she should have been sleeping. It was freaking one in the morning! But, someone was beating the living daylights out of her door, and she knew it wouldn't stop until she actually got up and answered it.

The party had ended at eight in the evening, and Sora had retired to bed at around ten. The party had left her drained- between Ken's confession, and she had started to ponder on her feelings for Leon.

Sora walked to her door- tripping over a chair in the process- and opened it. Whoever was standing outside merely pushed her back into bed and locked the door behind him.

**(A/N: she knew it was a guy because… I said so! :P)**

Sora didn't have much time to react, as the man pushed her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. Struggling, she tried to push her chest off hers. Sora realized that the guy's muscles were toned and defined, and he was definitely one of her co-stars.

"Please don't fight me, Sora…" said a familiar voice, with the all-too-familiar french accent.

"Leon-san?" asked Sora in surprise. Leon responded by pressing his lips to her neck.

"Why did you come here?"

"Mmm… I can't stop thining about you, Sora. When you kissed that kid, I was blinded with jealousy… I couldn't hold back any longer."

Sora gasped from both his words, and from the pleasure his lips gave to her.

"S-so… you want me, then?"

Leon scoffed against her throat. "I don't desire you, Sora. I love you.

Sora smiled with relief. He felt the same way! "I love you too, Leon?"

With that, Leon kissed her lips again and grinded his hips into hers. Sora gasped again at feeling the bulge in her partner's pants.

Leon broke the kiss, and Sora saw love and lust clear in his eyes. Sora found herself reaching up and cupping his cheek.

Leon leaned down until their noses touched. "I am going to make you mine, Sora Naegino. Mine."

Sora felt Leon's hand pulling off her shirt. Carefully, she helped him unbutton his shirt as well, and kick off his shoes.

Looking at Sora's breasts, Leon unconsciously licked his lips. The act made the place between her thigh's dampen, and Sora wanted Leon to touch her. Badly.

Growling, Leon took one rosy nipple into his mouth, making Sora cry out. He sucked on it, liking the moans of pleasure Sora was making, especially when he started to grope the other neglected breast.

He played and sucked on her breasts until she was squirming in every direction. Tearing away from her now red breasts, he kissed down her stomach, and pulled off her shorts and panties in one quick motion.

Leon gazed in wonder at the pink flesh and dark curls, both dripping with her arousal.

"Oh, Sora…" he moaned. "The things you do to me…"

Leaning down, he gave her a long, tortuous, lick. Sora cried out as Leon's lips and tongue tasted her most secret of places.

"Leon… Oh… Ah! Leon… Leon… Ah! Aah!"

"Mmm… do you like that, my little gazelle?" Sora moaned out a yes in response. Leon smirked and used his tongues to tease her dripping hole every which way. When she came, he drank everything that came out of her in need.

Leon sat up and undid his belt and pants. "Sora… do you want to continue? I don't want to hurt you."

Sora smiled at him tenderly, and placed her hand back on his cheek. "Yes, Leon. Please continue… only if it's you…"

Leon kissed her lips and slid himself in her. His hold on her hips tightened when he heard her cry of pain. Desperately, he kissed her to try and distract her.

When she had relaxed, Leon started to thrust slowly, which turned into furious thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, as were their moans, cries, and screams of pleasure.

"S-Sora… I'm going to…"

"I-I know… me t-too…"

They both went over the edge at the same time, crying out. When they were done, Leon lied down beside his lover and wrapped his arms around her. Sora smiled and snuggled herself deeper into his arms.

"I love you, Sora." Leon kissed the top of her head. "I want you to be mine forever."

Sora looked up at him, and kissed him. "I love you too… boyfriend."

Leon chuckled, kissing her back. "Hmm… girlfriend… I like the sound of that."

**This is 3, 386 words, people! This is fifteen pages long! You better review, my neck freaking hurts and my fingers feel like they're going to snap off! If you guys give enough reviews, I'll write you another one-shot!**

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL DIE!**


End file.
